


Shattered Darkness.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: A strange student shows up at school and brings a lot of trouble for an unknowing Tommy Oliver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to torture Tommy Oliver in this story.

Tommy sat outside on this cool summer day and watched as cars pulled up dropping off kids for high school. And quietly wondered who if the need ever arose who could he count to answer the call as one of the rangers. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a car pull up and a girl he never saw before stepped out. The first thing he noticed was her black hair that was clearly dyed and when she had turned towards him he noticed a streak on pink in her hair as well as her brown eyes that had lighting like, green in her eyes. He blinked slightly over the whole thing thinking he thought he saw what he thought he saw. She had turned towards him and took two step's when the person behind the wheel who was dressed in a suit got out with her bag. "Romy, aren't you forgetting something?" The girl he now knew as Romy turned towards the person. "You made me come here, Dom." She said sharply as she took her bag from him. "Remember our deal?" Romy just looked at him sharply. "I know how can I forget it." She said sharply before she turned and walked away from him. Tommy just watched her as she looked right at him and sneered at him. He had no idea what was going on but he just hoped she wasn't in any of his classes.

It was near the end of the day and the last class of the day when his luck ran out. There in the black of the classroom was the very unhappy Romy. He did roll call when he got to hers he stopped to reread her name again. "Rosemary Hart?" The unhappy Romy looked up at him and sneered again at him before she snapped. "It's Romy." He looked at her. "Your mother isn't Kimberly Hart?" Romy looked up at him with an even darker look in her eyes. "It was, teach." She said simply. "Are you going to do your job and teach our class. Or go back down memory lane?" She asked him with her cocky attitude. Tommy put his clipboard down and looked at her sharply. "Keep it up young lady and you will have to stay after class in detention. Is that clear?" Romy rolled her eyes slightly before he finished roll call and turned his back to write something on the chalkboard when he felt something hit the back of his head. He ignored the first hit but come the third one he finally turned around and looked at his class. "Who threw it?" Everyone turned and pointed at Romy who just smirked at him. "Take your things and go sit in the hall. I will come out there to talk to you shortly." Romy grabbed her things and went to walk past him as she muttered under her breath. "You're going to lose this fight ranger."

Tommy closed the door on her as he got his class into there reading. He stepped outside his classroom and looked around. It seemed Romy had left the building and he headed towards the principal's office and looked in. "I kicked a student out of my class to wait so I could talk to them. But I need to see where did she walk off too." The principal looked at him. "Who was the student?" Tommy looked at him. "Rosemary or Romy Hart." The principal blinked slightly. "Ah her. I have heard reports about her all day from all the teachers. The death of her mother and grandparents at a young age changed her." Tommy tilted his head slightly. "How old?" The principal didn't look up then. "She was three maybe four at the time." Tommy blinked slightly. "Ah well her father seemed nice this morning." The principal looked up at him then. "That wasn't her father. He's just her guardian given to her by the state that's all he is." Tommy blinked slightly. "Oh, okay." He pointed at the screen when he saw Romy pop up on it. She stood outside the classroom waiting until she pulled out her phone. He noticed she went straight as a board when the person on the other end spoke to her. He tried reading her lips as she said. "Yes my lord I serve only you." There was a pause before she spoke again. "It will be done." She pocketed the phone and walked out of school with her things.

The principal shrugged his shoulders as he saw on the screen three people standing outside waiting for Romy to come out. One looked like a skeleton with an army hat for a head, another looked like a mixture of the green and white ranger from old, and a person in a hooded black cloak stood as Romy came out and kneeled before him. Tommy knew who the one Romy bowed to. He thought they had all dealt with Lord Drakkon and had him locked up but it seems either he broke free or someone let him out of his cage. "Someone should let the power rangers know about any of this. That poor child under the control of evil how sad." Tommy mutely nodded his head then. "Yes, it is." He turned and walked out of the office as he texts Rocky asking him for help on something. Right now he would just have to wait and choose the right students to help him save this lost child from the hands of Lord Drakkon and this earth as well too.

Meanwhile back on board Lord Drakkon's ship he sat with his helmet off and smirked darkly down at the earth. "Why not really do damage to that child's mind sir. Tell her a twisted version of the truth to help make sure she is fully on our side?" The cloaked figure from before walked towards him. "I'm sure it would bring you great pleasure if she killed this Earth's, Tommy Oliver." Drakkon turned and glared darkly at the figure. "No one kills him other than me. And don't you forget that Hayley or you will be left here to rot with the others who have tried to betray me in the past." The girl pulled back her cloak to reveal her face. "As you wish my lord. But what are you going to do with the girl sir?" Drakkon grinned darkly. "I am going to break Tommy Oliver by making him kill Rosemary Hart." He chuckled darkly as Haley stood there looking confused over the whole thing. "Why sir?" Drakkon smirked at her. "I will explain in do time." He said simply. "Now leave me in peace." He chuckled darkly as Haley bowed to him and quietly left her Lord in peace.


	2. She's cranky

The next day he wanted to try and talk to Romy about where she went when she skipped out of her talk with him. She didn't show up to class and he thought maybe Lord Drakken took her and kept her this time. But as it turned out when he checked with his fellow teachers she just skipped out on his class. So the following day he walked up to her while at lunch and sat down across from her. "You shouldn't be skipping your classes, Romy." Romy didn't look up as she kept on eating her lunch. "Romy?" He said simply as he reached out to touch her arm. Romy looked up sharply as her eyes flashed briefly with that green lighting in her eyes before she glared darkly at him. "Don't." She said sharply as she got up with her stuff and headed out of the room. Oliver stood up and looked at the students looking at him. "Go back to your lunch." He said simply as he stood up and headed back to his classroom then.

It was a few days later when Rocky showed up at the end of the day. Romy had also finally come back to class as well too. Tommy looked up when his friend opened the door to his classroom. "Everyone I like you all to meet an old friend of mine Rocky DeSantos." Everyone but Romy looked up and said hi to him. Rocky noticed the girl in the back ignoring him and Tommy as she kept writing in her book. Tommy looked at the clock. "Alright everyone you have that paper to in on Monday, have a nice weekend. And Romy one moment if you please." He noticed that Romy wasn't listening to him and tried to slip past him. But he blocked her path and kept her from leaving. "I want to talk to you about your friend from the other day." Romy looked up sharply at him and glared. "I serve Lord Drakken in all that I am." She said automatically and kind of robotically too. Rocky looked at her strangely. "He's got her under his control." Romy blinked slightly before she said harshly. "And you're an overgrown ape." She walked around Tommy and left then.

Tommy just watched her walk away before he looked at Rocky. "We need to find a way to break his control over her." He said simply. "I just don't think my student should be under his control." Rocky nodded his head slightly. "Well, no one should be really. But maybe we can talk to her dad about all of this." Tommy shook his head slightly. "While I was waiting for you to get here I went looking at her birth certificate and the father wasn't ever filled in." Rocky shook his head slightly. "It doesn't sound like Kim wouldn't ever go tell the guy. So some guy should go about his child who currently needs his help?" Tommy nodded his head slightly. "I agree but you can't force someone into being a father if they aren't ready for it or what's going on now for that matter." Rocky nodded his head slightly. "True but you still owe me a beer from last time I helped you." Tommy chuckled softly as he pats his friend on his shoulder as they both walked out together.

A while later Lord Drakkon stood watching as his best men were training with Romy. "You're holding back Romy." He barked at her. "If you want to get your revenge against him you can't hold back and kill." He said simply. "It's his job to hold back. It is your job to kill him and get your revenge." Romy looked up at him. "Yes Lord Drakkon." She said simply before she turned and attacked his men. She ended up killing five of them until she got pinned by the rest of them. She growled and twitched slightly under them. "Enough." Lord Drakkon barked suddenly. "You need to keep training. He is very well trained and you have to be more so." He walked towards her in front of her he still wore his helmet. He grabbed her face and looked it over before he slapped her face. "Now get up and do it again better this time if you ever want to sleep is that clear?" Romy blinked slightly a slight flickering in her eyes before she spoke clearly. "Yes Lord Drakkon." She said right before she went back to her spot then. Lord Drakkon sat there watching for a while until he turned and walked away. He headed to another spot on the ship. He opened the door and closed the door behind him.

Lord Drakkon took off his helmet and looked at the person in the cell then. He chuckled darkly as he looked at the person. "You have lost." He chuckled softly as he knelt down before them. "Hmm, should I give you to my men as there fuck toy. Or shall I filmed all the dirty things I could do to Romy and show you." He had a rather wicked grin on his face before he spoke again. "So many choices to not only torture you with but him as well." He chuckled softly over the whole thing. "Soon I will use Romy by having her take on him and break him when she is killed by him." The person gasped and then glared at him before hearing them speak. "If you touch Hera I will slowly remove body parts from your body." Lord Drakkon laughed darkly then. "You have no power to take me on and win against your madness."

**Author's Note:**

> Who can guess who Rosemary Hart is related to besides Kim? And should Lord Drakkon go even further with his plans that have Romy in them or not?


End file.
